1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surgical instrumentation and more particularly to an instrument and method for dissecting and contemporaneously cauterizing a plane in the interior of the body to create a relatively blood-free dissection.
2. Description of Prior Art
In breast reconstruction or breast augmentation procedures, at times an implantable prosthesis is placed against the anterior chest wall underlying the pectoralis major muscle. In current practice, the pectoralis major muscle is dissected away from the chest wall though an open surgery which may be time-consuming.